Alice and Jaspers New Family
by Jazzys Mistress
Summary: Being with out a mate is hard, being with out a family is harder, when I had that vision of him in the cafe, I knew he would make my life worth while. I had to meet him, I had to bring him to our New Family. One Shot: Jasper x Alice. Normal Pairings.


**Story Title: **

Alice and Jaspers' New Family

**Summary:**

Being with out a mate is hard, being with out a family is harder, when I had that vision of him in the cafe, I knew he would make my life worth while.

I had to meet him, I had to bring him to our New Family.

Jasper x Alice. One Shot.

**xxx**

**...Once apon a time...**

**Alice's POV**

Its dark, the moon is hiding behind the trees, which are towering over my head, my mind races as I here the wolves howl at the unseen moon.

**Start of vision**

A brilliant house stood in front of me the smell of vampires was all around me. There was a large coven was around me talking and laughing, the coven was large, a man was bleached blonde hair the leader of the coven was smiling brilliantly and me, his eyes weren't red, they were a pretty golden colour, like the rest of the coven.

I knew at once this was my new family. There was an arm wound around my waist of a really sexy looking vampire he had blonde, brown hair that was really messy and seriously sexy. I looked up into his face and he smiled down at me and said, "Come on pixie".

**End of vision**

"I have to find them... but first I have to find that guy." I thought to myself.

I ran through the thick forest until I got to my tree, a tree that I kept as my own, it was in the middle of the large forest, I came here to think. I climbed all the way to the very tip of the tree and sat myself on a branch the view was stunning, it brang peace to my mind and made me think clearly.

I focused directly on the guy from my vision; I tried to figure out where I would meet him.

Time ticked by very slowly, but after hours of trying I had to hunt I was getting thirsty. I had to stop feeding on the humans. The coven that was going to become my family didn't drink human blood, I knew that because of their eyes, they were golden, not blood red like mine.

I jumped down a couple of flips in the air as I came down almost flying; I landed on my feet gently and gracefully. That's one good thing about being a vampire, being graceful and being able to jump from very high places, and of course being incredibly strong and fast.

Right now all I needed to do was hunt. I sniffed the air, after a couple of seconds when the wind blew from the East I caught a scent not as appetising as a humans but it will do.

Letting my senses take over I sprinted towards the scent, it was getting stronger. I could finally see what I was going to be my next victim, it was a small herd of deer. I got into my hunting crouch, the deer couldn't hear me, and they had no idea what was about to happen to them.

One just moved slightly out of the herd to the out skirts of their small huddle, it was close enough to me I could feel its heat radiating from its body slightly. I lunged at the unsuspecting prey, I drank its blood. It didn't taste as well as human but I couldn't argue. I finished draining the deer of its blood and then pushed the unwanted carcass away from me; I would come back and bury it later. I wanted more; I jumped up and started the hunt again.

After I had buried the herd of deer I had drained. I headed back to my house, a small cottage on the out skirts of Pe Ell in Washington, I only lived here because it wasn't as sunny as most places. I ran to my cottage I had given it make over's all the time.

I had to get changed and dressed for school. Yes, I have to go to school, I end up being bored most of the time, but it gives me something to do, plus I want to fit in as much as possible so I can go shopping. I went to school even though it almost killed me because of my thirst, which right now the thirst was just a little thing in the back of my throat.

I dressed in a royal blue dress that came just above my knee. The top of the dress was cut to come right around me underneath my arms, it had a belt around the middle and underneath the belt the dress fanned out it was quite adorable. I put on a little jacket that matched it completely it only came to the belt and stopped, the sleeves only came three quarters of the way down and left my wrists bare. I was so lucky that it was only 5 in the morning I still had to do my spiky short hair and my make up.

I stood in front of the mirror looking at my hair. Hm, it needed a lot of work today I picked up a small bottle of hair spray that I rarely ever used, and quickly sprayed it over my hair, took out my hair brush and brushed my hair. I styled it making all the ends going in different directions until it looked fabulous. Time for make up. Yay!

I picked out my dark blue eye shadow. I kept on putting it on my eyes until they were dark blue and covered in it. I put on black eye liner and then put my mascara on very thickly my eyes shone right through it making my eyes look absolutely stunning. I put glitter on my eyes creating them to sparkle. Gold specks were colouring my eyes making them look not as dangeruos as they previously did, but still dangerous.

Next up was my blush. I needed to put it on just enough to make me look like all the other kids at school, just a bit flustered, but not anything that would make me look like an idiot all day...

Time for my lips. I got my expensive deep red lipstick and layered it on until my lips shinned and I was happy with them.

I make myself look stunning everyday. Not like anything special was going to happen. NOTHING EVER HAPPENS! It's so not fare.

I climbed into my awesome yellow car, I loved this car, it was faithful and comfortable in any way shape or form and another reason is because it's fast, very fast and yellow.

I arrived at school people stared at me as usual, hard thing being the only vampire at school you're the only one people look at because you can't share the looks with siblings that share the same beauty as you. It's so annoying, I sit at the back of every class

1. Because I don't want to be near the windows.

2. Because it's to avoid stares from people in the class thinking your weird for not socializing with people.

3. So people don't come and touch your skin.

4. Because it's impossible for you to get attached to your teachers and students.

5. Its traditional for vampires in human schools to sit at the back of the class and sit by yourself.

I so wish I didn't live by myself but then again there is way more space for all my clothes, makeup and hair accessories. But it would be nice to dress somebody up beside myself sometimes and to by them whole new wardrobe and take them shopping, but there will be time for that in my new family.

The Mrs Croasdale, my science teacher, was giving us a boring lecture about the elements and particles, "Miss Brandon, how many particles in one centimetre??" that is the easiest question ever, "The answer is a million, Mrs Croasdale," I knew I got it right because after all I have gone to school over 50 years now.

"Right Miss Brandon, there is a million particles in every centimetre sometimes even more." And then she kept on with the boring lecture. I hardly paid attention to what she was saying; I was trying to find out how I would meet the guy. Stupid vision not coming quick enough.

The bell went on that exact moment, interrupting my thoughts, time for my next class, maths. Great I could just teach the class I didn't need to be taught I knew it all already. I grabbed my books and walked out the door. I whizzed through the rest of the day and finally we were released. Jeez. School is so boring.

I went home to get changed and go out shopping to calm me down, it's so stressing when you don't know something that you should. It's so annoying I feel like punching something. I climbed into my car and sped down the curvy road.

At the mall I went into all my favourite clothes stores in each one I found something that was absolutely beautiful that I had to buy it.

I walked out of the big shopping centre with about ten bags in each hand, which wasn't even heavy, but then again my super vampire strength everything seemed as light as a feather.

I bought a range of items starting at a cool new pair on block shoes to a black ball gown. I might wear this when I meet him, the guy from my vision. I got home and I looked at each and every one of my new clothes. They were so glamorous.

I have out done myself this time.

I put my new possessions away carefully in the spare room that I have created as my wardrobe as nobody would need it, because nobody would stay here until I left, for good.

I decided I should go hunt practise on my new victims. Poor animals. All well humans kill and eat them so why can't I?

I got on my stylish black trackies (track pants) and a black top with pink printed flowers running up the right side of it, put on my black sneackers and ran. I got far away from human civilization and then let my senses take over. I am now in the hunt. I saw my newest victim a mountain lion.

Its blood was calling me in, "Alice...Alice...Alice...come eat me...Alice," venom started pouring into my mouth. This was going to taste good.

I tiptoed up behind the lion. I pounced right on top of it, it fought bravely for its life but up against my vampire ability, no way was it going to win.

I killed it well within 10 seconds. I broke its neck so it wasn't in pain as I drank its blood. Although I had let my senses take over I didn't want the animal to suffer some of my humane sanity stayed within me all the time. I drank the blood thirstily it felt nice and warms as it poured down my throat...

**Start of Vision**

I am sitting in a cafe the sky outside is light grey letting light just dimly through. The the bell for the door rings, I look up toward the door, and there he is, my angel. I walk up to him put my arms around his neck and say, "You do not know how long I have been waiting for you..."

He smiles a really cute smile and says, "And I you miss..."

**End of Vision**

Perfect, tomorrow I meet him.

**Jaspers POV**

I have had enough I have seen too much death, maybe there is a different way of living without drinking human blood. It's frustrating when you're trying to drink and you can feel what your prey is feeling, scared, panicked and sometimes happy about being killed, those are very random people. Easier to drink their blood, but still when they are almost dead they start to regret it, and that just makes me feel guilty and sad.

I had to try another way to live without human blood. I tried starving myself but that obviously didn't work. I ended up killing and drinking from 12 different people. Which then I felt like had I had failed.

I had been by myself for 19 years now. Since I left Charlotte and Peter. I miss having them as company, but I don't like being around people with that amount of love coming from them. Its annoying when you can't have thoughs emotions by yourself, it would probably be better if I had a mate, which I don't so its annoying.

Anyway life is better this way. What am I kidding myself? This type of life sucks. I mean there is nobody who you can talk to when you are having difficulty.

_'Come on Jasper no need feeling sorry for yourself get up and go hunt. You haven't hunted in 3 days which means you can't go to school thirsty you could eat someone or something and then you would have to kill witnesses and move... again.'_ I must be going crazy. Talking to myself again. God, who knew vampires could go crazy? I need to find somebody to help me out, maybe I should go live in the woods by myself for a while.

Time to hunt. I started running at vampire speed towards the forest. I had a little hut in the middle that stores some of my belongings. I took a sharp turn around the hundred year old tree 'I still wonder what type of tree that is,' I thought out loud. All well can't be bothered finding out won't be here for long.

'The forest was getting thicker _perfect,' _I thought to myself, '_almost home now,'_ Suddenly the trees disappeared. I came out to a mini meadow and in the centre of the meadow was a old, small hut with moss, small plants and vines growing on it.

'_Home sweet home,'_ I sprinted into the house and changed into my "hiking/hunting" clothes, old faded black denims and a ripped long sleeved shirt.

I walked human pace out of the old hut and turned to go into the forest. I heard bones crunching, not small bones of an animal, but bones of a human. Oh shit! The blood is my favourite type damn this can't be good.

_'Crap! I didn't just... Oh Shit!' _ Why does this always happen to me? Well better set out for my original prey. Stupid humans always get in the way.

Letting my senses go is the easiest thing I have ever done just let all my worries fade away and let the monster inside me take control.

I zoomed in and out of trees in my way so quietly that I could hear a butterfly batting its wings quietly. I could hear a heart pounding somewhere in the distance. I spun around and sprinted in that direction.

As I got closer the thumping of the animals' heart was getting louder and louder. I could finally see what my prey was going to be, a bear, nice.

The bear put up a really good fight, it got frustrated when it couldn't rip me open like it would of with humans. I laughed when this happened. After a couple of seconds I got bored, _'Might as well put it out of its misery of losing this battle,'_ I thought to myself. With that I lunged at the animal's neck.

The liquid ran into my mouth quenching the growing thirst.

I could hear the bear's heart slowly getting fainter and fainter as I drank more of its blood. '_Why do I even try? It's not like this will keep me alive for long. Sooner or later I will become weak, I will just start drinking human blood again!'_ Jeez! I have to stop talking to myself.

**Alice's POV**

Today is the day! I can feel it in my blood, 'N_ot literally dummy, blood doesn't run through your veins, YOUR A VAMPIRE REMEMBER!' _What the hell is up with my subconscious seriously? I am going to meet my angel today.

Where am I supposed to meet him? Oh yeah at the little cafe down the road, around noon.

Now onto bigger problems what to wear. I bounced all the way to my wardrobe and looked through it.

I started throwing clothes all about, "There is nothing to where. Urge! Why me? Why today? I have bought so many clothes for today but there is nothing here, I want to wear, anyway," I shouted in frustration.

"Ah, this is perfect," I pulled out a black dress that went three quarters of the way down my arms, had a v-neck and stopped just after my knees. It was absolutely beautiful! It fitted me nicely showing of all my curves and it also suited my pale skin, golden eyes and black hair.

The. Perfect. Dress.

I danced over to the huge cupboard, that was meant for linen or something like that, and pulled open the doors to look at all my shoes. '_I wonder what shoes I should wear,'_ After all I am meeting my soon to be well I guess I can call him 'boyfriend' but he's going to be so much more then that he's going to be my mate and my husband etc.

I chose a pair of black leather strap high heels and slipped them on my feet. Now my body looks gorgeous, all I need is my face and my hair. Hm, this is going to be really easy. I know exactly what I am going to do.

I worked on my face in vampire speed.

My lips were shining with all the red lipstick I put on and all the gloss. I put foundation on, for no reason what-so-ever just felt like it should go on. I also put blush on faintly to give me some colour, because right now besides the lipstick, I was pretty black and white. **(A/N: Do you get my crap joke?)**

I decided to give my eyes the smoky effect, I got my pencil and drew a line on the tip of my eyelid near my eye lashes and then used my index finger to smudge it. When I was done I put on mascara, and my face was completely done and looking good.

Feeling that my face was beautiful, I decided to do my hair. This wasn't going to be as easy.

I couldn't do it stylish, he might think I am a slob or something, _'Why don't you just put it how you normally wear it?'_

I have a great idea, I could wear it how I normally wear it.

_*sigh* 'Idiot' _

So that was it, I brushed my hair and made it stick in all different directions in little spikes. Yeah, this is defiantly a really good choice of hair style. I just hope my angel will think so...

**AT 11:59am THAT SAME DAY**

_'One more minute,'_ I was so excited. He will be walking through that door in a minute. I will be able to see my angel and speak to him face to face, for the first time outside my visions.

Ring, went the high pitch bell on the door. I looked at the angel for the first time. So many emotions were swirling inside me. I could only name a few; love, excitement, joy, hope. Stuff naming them, I just want to go up and talk to _him_, and well, find out _his_ name.

I jumped out my seat, rather gracefully, and bounded over to the _him_. When I reached _him_ I looked into _his_ eyes they were almost the same colour as mine. _He_ looked at me with a huge smile on his face, _'Such a dreamy smile. It can't be as big as mine though.'_

"Hello ma'am" he whispered to me. I was too busy admiring him to regesture that he talked to me.

Finally, I managed to trust my voice again. Only problem, I didn't know what to say, '_Say something like, 'Hi my name's Alice and I can see the future. You're going to be my boyfriend.' That's just stupid. Okay, I know what I am going to say.' _

"You don't know how long I have waited for you," I managed to choke out. Hopefully he won't think I'm a freak and run away.

He was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke, "and I you miss..." He had the thickest southern accent I had ever heard in my life.

"So ma'am what is your name?" he said to me. I was dazzled. His honey blonde wavy hair sat perfectly on his head, looking really sexy.

His eyes were gold with red running through them, 'M_ust be trying to be a vegetarian_ my subconscious,' said to me.

I better answer the question, "My name is Alice, and what is your name?"

He took only a second to answer, "My name is Jasper. You look very beautiful today ma'am, urge Alice," If vampires could blush he would be as red as a tomato, I just giggled. When he said my name I almost melted. It sounded so sweet coming out of his mouth, in his southern accent. 'O_k, what do I say now?'_

"Um, thank you Jasper, your extremely handsome yourself. Would you like to go somewhere more, private to talk?"

He didn't take long to answer, "Sure" was all he said.

My body started to feel light, '_great another vision, perfect, suppose I better tell him,'_

"Jasper I am going to have a vision," he tried to cut me in but I was quicker, "I will explain later, but I won't respond for a while until it is over, so, could you just lead me out to the forest or something and follow my scent to my house or something..." I trailed of not knowing what to say.

"Um, sure Alice, but I get a full explanation once it stops." He said, I just nodded and then he took my hand started leading me out into the street, across the road to the forest. My eyes started to haze over...

**Start of Vision**

It was the same house from my last vision, but this time the house was decorated up with white and silver balloons and ribbons. Jasper was waiting for me, with our soon to be family. All the girls were dressed up in beautiful dresses. The men were dressed in tuxes waiting, and I was being walked down towards the men and Jasper, the leader of the family hand his arm linked around mine and we were walking down an aisle.

**End of Vision**

My vision returned only to see Jasper in front of me. His yummy smell all around me, he is just so perfect.

"Ma'am are you back, are you ok? You are giving of a lot of love and happy emotions, what's going on?" he said in a rush.

I smiled at him and replied, "Now Jasper I will tell you in all good time, first we better go to my house, and that is where I will tell you there."

With me running with him, and guiding him to my house, we got there in record time, 5 seconds. We walked into my house and I led him to my designer couch, and sat him down.

Now were to start...

**Jasper's POV**

She came out of her trance. Her emotions were of love and happiness. I was suddenly feeling like the happiest guy/vampire on earth. I just had to ask what was going on, so I said, "Ma'am are you back, are you ok? You are giving of a lot of love and happy emotions, what's going on?" I said it really fast, and she started to find it funny, what is going on in her head?

She then replied, "Now Jasper I will tell you in all good time, first we better go to my house, and that is where I will tell you there."

We ran in silence following her, I mean Alice, to her house. When we came closer I could smell Alice's scent getting stronger every meter of ground we covered. We after a few more seconds we wound up her cottage. She bounced, yes bounced not walked, to her front door and opened it, gesturing for me to go inside.

Her house was very fashionable and lovely, very modern. She had creamed coloured, leather chairs, around her glass top table. The floor boards were pale, the walls were white, and basically the whole house was simple, bright and beautiful. There were paintings of fields of flowers and rivers, a mirror with a wooden frame and flowers in pots scattered around the room, in pots on tables.

She led me to the table with the glass top and mentioned me to sit down. I did as I was instructed and waited for her to start. She sat in a chair across from the table fidgeting, excitement and nervousness was flooding of her, which made me curious.

"Well Jasper, were would you like me to start?" She asked me in a chirpy voice, a beautiful voice. How am I meant to answer something like that? I want to know everything about this girl, her favourite colour, favourite type of blood etc. So what on Earth am I supposed to say to that?

Well I did what any person in my position could do, I said, "Start from the start. Like when you were human and then move your way to now. If that's ok with you?

"Um, ok then. Well Jasper, you see I have no memory of my human life, so I can not tell you about that," she paused for a second, and I could feel the sadness coming from her, which made me sad. I nodded my head for her to continue, "When I woke up from my 3 days of agony, nobody was there. I was thirsty and I basically hunted the whole town on where I think I lived. The Volturi came but because one of the guard saw my power. My power is seeing the future! How awesome is that?"

I hesitated for a second the Volturi spared her? How un-Volturi-ish, and how did this angel kill a whole town for goodness sake! Anything could happen I guess. Oh right, she asked me a question, "Uh yeah, that's a hell awesome power ma'am" I have no idea what was so funny but she burst out laughing.

She looked like an angel when she laughed. "Um ma'am, what is so funny?"

It took a while but she finally calmed down enough to talk a bit, "You" well that was a very good answer, what in the world was that meant to mean? How the hell am I funny? She looked at my face and she must have found something funny because she cracked up again. Then of course I cracked up laughing because of all the happiness and all the emotion coming of her.

After a while I managed to calm us down. We were breathing heavily now and every now and then a giggle escaped Alice's mouth and a chuckle out mine **(A/N Guys DO NOT giggle so that's why a giggle escaped Alice and not Jasper)**.

I finally got to ask what was so funny. "Alice please tell me what is so funny. I have no idea what is funny there for I can't laugh at it."

She looked at me weirdly like I had just grown another head, "You can actually laugh at something that you don't know you just did" I was about to defend my actions by telling her it was her emotions but she cut me in, "and well yeah I uh you said everything like a normal cool teenager, a normal person and then you go serious, and say ma'am! *laugh* It's *laugh* so *laugh* funny!" and then she went into another round of laughing.

How is that funny? Strange vampire, very strange vampire.

I made her calm. I wish she would stop bursting out like that, although she has a really cute laugh. "Uh so what happened back there? You sort of blanked out on me. Was it your power?" I asked, just out of plain curiosity.

She nodded her head and said, "Well when my power happens I blank out. My vision goes all hazy then I see what MIGHT happen. It changes on the decision of the person or vampire." Ok that's cool. We fell into a comfortable silence.

"What is your power Jasper?" she asked all of a sudden.

"I can feel other emotions and sometimes change them. It's like you are giving of happiness, love and excitement all at once and that's making me extremely happy." I looked down as I finished my sentence. "Oh my God, that is so awesome! But I wouldn't want to feel everyone else's emotions all the time because then I would have very bad mood swings...not like I don't have mood swings..." she mumbled the last part under her breath.

I started laughing, this pixie was hilarious! I wonder if she saw me coming... Suddenly she went into one of her visions again. How often does that happen?

I looked at the clock, 5:00pm. I had been here at Alice's house for hours. Alice had slipped into another vision, and I was waiting patiently for her to come out of it. She sat there as still as a statue, with a blank expression on her face. A bomb could have gone off right now and she wouldn't realize. Bomb, the word makes me think of my life before...

**~Flashback~ **

_Bullets flying through the air, as I sat, clutching my gun close to my chest. I heard the moans of fellow soldiers and enemies as they were hit. I closed my eyes thinking of a time when war would soon be over, freedom to all. Bombs blew, sending panic through us, as we think of the people who could have been in the middle of that._

_"Whitlock, McGee, Woods and Campbell, you take the west..." the general said. He listed of more names instructing us on where to go. "On 3 we charge *it all went silent* 1...2...3" We set out. My team and I, scouted the west side, taking out any enemies on our way, we tried to be as soundless as possible. We made our way to the main group. Other groups were already there and many others close by. We were ready to strike. The general yelled, "NOW!" and everyone screamed as we ran in._

_Cries of agony, victory and anger were heard. Knives, metal hitting other metal, gunshots were all heard, as I fought to keep myself alive. I could see many fallen brothers, Matthews my dearest friend, was one of them. _

_When I realized he was down I was in shock he was a better fighter then me, and yet he had fallen first. My opponent saw this as an opening and struck me with the back of his gun, successfully knocking me unconscious._

**~End of Flashback~**

After that I had fought my way of the enemies hell hole, and was sent to escort women and children safely to town while I was recovering from my injuries. That's were I met Maria, and she turned me.

I turned my attention back to Alice who was giving of heaps of excitement. I felt like dancing around the room and jumping up and down like what the pixie does. But I restrained myself, barley, and looked into Alice's honey golden coloured eyes.

"Ma'am why are you so excited, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked, because something must have been good in the vision she saw, mustn't it?

Yep I think it is defiantly good news. She grabbed my hands and pulled me around the room, dancing to no song; she giggled and laughed, causing me to chuckle at her childishness.

**Alice's POV**

My vision, it just told me the place that that family are moving to in July. That's only next month! They are moving to a house on the outskirts of Seattle, perfect, now to tell Jasper the good news.

I came out of my thoughts and grabbed Jasper, pulling him up and making him dance around the room with me. I was laughing at his face, and then he started laughing. We ended up laughing for ages, soon enough we ended up holding each other up.

The laughter died down and we stared at each other. I was lost in his eyes. I didn't realise we were leaning towards each other until I felt his sweet breath on me. Our lips where centimetres apart, about to meet, and then... KNOCK, KNOCK

I am going to kill the milk man. I mean I don't even drink the milk, why on earth does he bring me milk? He ruined the moment, Garr. I got up and swung the door open, obviously pissed. The poor guy looked like he was about to pee himself. I normally was cheerful and greet him with a, "Hi Bob, how are you today? Thank you for the milk, see you tomorrow." But today he just came at the wrong time.

Poor Bob he got a, "Bob, Thanks for the milk." And the door slammed in his face. I should really say sorry. I will tomorrow. I carried the milk into the kitchen and put it in my fridge. I walked back into the living room to find Jasper with his head in his hands looking at the floor.

I went and sat next to him for a while. It was silent and awkward. That was until I remembered my vision. I started jumping up and down. Jasper looked at me with amusement and confusion. "Jasper our family is moving to Seattle, we are going to Seattle!" I all but shouted at him.

He was really confused now, I thought I should explain. "My vision, I saw a vision that we will meet our family next month at their home in Seattle. OMG we need to get outfits and pack. We shall start here, with the packing and then move to your house. I will go get the boxes." I talked really fast; he would off heard me all right with the vampire hearing.

He was still confused but got up and followed me as I ran out my house to the shed, where cardboard boxes were all stacked up neatly from my last move. I picked up about ten and ran back into the house. I ran back to the shed and got 2 whole rolls of duct tape, while I was there I got paint brushes, paint, tools and old clothes, just in case.

I keep all my hunting clothes out in the shed, and all the clothes that I have hunted and are covered in blood in there. I did a mental check, and with a quick nod. I kicked the door shut. Carrying all the stuff into the house I started giving out orders to Jasper.

"Jasper could you go upstairs, into the linen cupboard, get all the sheets and put them over the floors and couches?" I asked, or should I say ordered, Jasper to do. I saw him disappear up the stairs and heard doors opening and closing. I started to make the boxes and unflattened them. I got a pile of news paper out of the cupboard under the sink, to wrap all the breakables in.

I was on the last box when Jasper, came up to me, "Darling, what do you want me to do now?" He asked in a gentle voice. I thought for a minute. "Uh, could you please paint the walls in the kitchen and the passage ways, the yellow colour?" He nodded. "Oh, and Jasper." He stopped and turned around to face me, "Yes Alice?" He answered OMG he said my name. I threw him a pair of baggy jeans and a T-shirt, "Wear this; you don't want to get those clothes dirty." I said gesturing to his nice, suit.

He gave me a small smile, and nodded. I threw the old clothes to him. He caught them in a perfectly neat pile and ran upstairs to get changed. I went to the down stairs bathroom and quickly got changed. The clothes I had randomly chose for myself where the ones I had woke up in, 25 years ago.

It was a pair of ¾ length army pants, and a black tank top. I must off have a fashion sense when I was human, because this actually didn't look half bad. I quickly brushed off all the dust and stuff off the black top and exited the bathroom. I ran upstairs and put on some white flip flops (thongs). I looked awesome.

**Jasper's POV**

I climbed up the stairs with the new clothes. How on Earth did she know my size? Then again she can see the future. I walked into the bathroom upstairs and quickly changed into a black singlet top, and denim jeans. All my war scars where visible I hope they don't scare her off. She didn't give me any shoes so I went bare foot down the stairs back to the kitchen.

I found Alice sitting next to the fire place, cleaning it up. She had soot every where, luckily I had put the sheet around the base of the fire place. "They are on the couch" Alice announced with out turning around. I looked over at the couch and sure enough there was a pair of black socks and white and black shoes.

"They're in your size." Alice's bell like voice rang through. "Uh, thanks..." I trailed of not knowing what I was meant to say. I quickly put them on and jumped up. Alice had already cleaned the fireplace and it looked brand new. I turned to look for Alice, when I came face to face with her.

"Wow!" I shouted, as I jumped back. She started giggling. I obviously started laughing as well her laugh is contagious.

Suddenly she went quiet and looked dead serious, gorgeous, but serious. She lifted her hands up revealing two 3 litre buckets of paint in each hand. She grinned and handed me two of the four. "Here you go, paint upstairs please." With that I was off.

I painted the bathroom first, at vampire speed, well my speed. I would have painted at human, but the fumes of the paint hurts my nose. It smells terrible to humans, but it smells 100 times stronger and worse. Erg! It smells horrible. I painted one wall and decided that I should go out and get some fresh air, and stop breathing all together.

"Hey Alice?" I yelled out to her, even though she could hear me perfectly, even if I whispered, I thought it would be better to call out, at least appear normal. She appeared next to me with in seconds. I gave her my Jay smile, as I like to call it.

I felt the lust coming from her, but I quickly replaced it with happiness, can't have her feeling that, now can we? I might start to go like a teenager, good times, but I don't really want to venture there... again, well not for a while anyways. With her feeling that, and my emotions copying, the whole town could, uh go into valentine day a tad early.

"Yes Jasper?" Alice said sweetly. I only just realised that she was waiting for me to answer. "Uh, I know, judging by your eyes I know you have just hunted, but the fumes are killing, well not literally, but you know what I mean, because technically I am dead..." I trailed of my rambling. Alice's laugh filled the room.

"It's okay Jasper, just spit it out." She said, still smirking at my rambling scene, I mean since when did a vampire ramble? Seriously, this girl has me going backwards. "Um I was wondering could we please go out hunting, and get some fresh air? Because I am thirsty and my self control isn't very good, plus the fumes from the paint are killing my nose..." I was rambling again. What the hell is wrong with me?

I could tell that Alice agreed with me because she gave one swift nod and suddenly started jumping up and down. "Yep, let's go!" She all but screamed, racing out the door and into the forest. I ran after her, following her scent, because she was out of sight.

Alice's scent stopped suddenly, but she wasn't there. I looked all around, but couldn't see her anywhere. I could feel her emotions, but they felt as if I should be right on top of them. It was then I looked up. Well I was planning to see trees, but a flying Alice would be just as good. She landed right in front of me.

"Let's go." We let our senses take over. We hunted animals, very unappetising, but I suppose it will have to do. I 'ate' 2 deer and 1 mountain lion. I preferred the mountain lion, I don't like eating the veggie eating animals, just like I don't like drinking vegetarian's blood, and something tastes weird in it. We ran back to her house.

The next month went in a blur. Alice and I had recreated her and my house and sold them. We got quite a lot of money for them, its not like we needed the money, we are vampires we can get it, easy.

**Alice's POV**

Today's the day. The day we are getting on a plane, and going to our new family. Within this last month, Jasper and I have grown so close; we could be seen as a couple. EEK!! We dressed colour co-ordinated today, thanks to me. I have learnt a lot about Jasper, like his history, and that he hasn't got a bad taste in clothes, it's not the greatest, but not the worst.

I had given all my old clothes to the poor, and sold all my furnisher. Now Jasper and I are on our way to our new family. I have seen two possible out comes of us meeting...

_The greet us, but are on their guard and they seem confused and everything, but they let us stay with them._

_or_

_They seem very hesitant on talking to us because off Jazz's scars, there for see him as a threat and try to make us go away. For some reason unknown, we stay but it becomes a fight, and they end up losing the blonde haired girl and the bronze hair boy, and I lose an arm, but we end up as part of the family and the bear guy rans of to the Volturi to die. We don't have a happy life in that one._

Personally, I think the 1st one is more likely than the second. I have told Jasper about these out comes and he told me not to worry, he can 'meddle' with their emotions, if any thing gets out of hand. I don't think the leader of the coven will let us fight; he doesn't look like the fighting type.

I got awoken from my thoughts by Jasper softy tugging on my sleeve. "Uh Alice?" I turned to face him, showing I had his attention, "We have to go, the plane is leaving in an hour and the taxi is here..." He trailed of picking up two suitcases, one for me and one for him.

"Okay I am coming," I picked up another suitcase full of shoes and accessories.

The ride to the airport was short, thanks to bribing the taxi driver into going a tiny bit faster than the speed limit. Of course I always kept a look out for the police, telling the driver to slow down at certain points where the police where.

We got out of the taxi and I was literally jumping up and down on the spot. "Calm down Alice, we already get enough stares as it is." Jasper quietly warned me. It took some effort but I managed to calm down enough to stand still.

We waited in the line for what seemed hours.

Finally it was our turn to hand in our tickets and get our seats. Jasper had a 'friend' who forged our passports for us or something like that. Somehow he managed to do everything right when it comes to travel and everything. Maybe it's because of his past or something.

The ride was so long. My knee was bouncing up and down. Soon all the humans started to fall asleep, "How about we pretend sleep? So we fit in more?" Jasper suggested. I nodded and snuggled into his chest, closing my eyes and looking for different things happening.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to land," called an annoying voice over the PA system. I sat up rubbing my eyes, still pretending to be human and buckled my seat belt. I held onto Jaspers hand as we landed, since it was my first time on a plane.

We got of the plane; it was dark and found a taxi. I gave the taxi driver the address of a hotel. The hotel is on the outskirts of Seattle, so it won't be to suspicious, if two people go and check in and don't come back. All the homeless people got shelter here, because the old couple, who own it, owe it all to the homeless people. Some random homeless guy picked up there lottery ticket and handed it back to them and they won $45 million or something.

So we went there. We avoided all the people and disappeared into the night. After a minute of running, we found a vampire scent and decided we would follow it.

We followed it, Jasper in the lead, and I behind. We kept watch, just in case they knew we were, if it even is a they, coming and set a trap.

We ended up on some kind of dirt drive way which looked like the one from my vision. I immediately took lead, with a smile I said, "This way, its them!" I skipped up the drive. Jasper followed behind, he was so tense, and he needed to loosen up a bit. I went back to him and pulled him with me.

**Jasper's POV**

Alice pulled me up the drive. I didn't like this one bit. What happens if they hurt her? What if they attack? She thinks I am acting weird, I know it. But then again, Alice told me her visions, and so it shouldn't be too bad. I reluctantly followed her. Once the house was insight, I dragged her behind me.

"Jasper, we don't want to frighten them. We are just moving in with them, nothing to worry about, they will be our family, plus I am there, I will tell you if something goes wrong." Alice reassured me. I still doubted it, but she told me, "Never bet against Alice." So I just nodded and carried on cautiously to the front door.

Alice jumped out from behind me and said, "They are behind the door." Why don't we just walk in? I mean they can hear that we are here and that we aren't human we are vampire, why don't we just walk in? Alice must have known what I was going to say because she answered my unasked question, "We don't want to appear rude." And with that statement she knocked.

A man with blonde hair and honey coloured eyes opened the door. He seemed nice. I could tell by his emotions that he was curious and on guard. Alice waltzed right up to him and gave him a big hug. What the hell? Hug a total stranger, but then again she did that to me.

"Hi-I-am-Alice-this-is-Jasper- I can't-remember-my-past-but-I-can-see-the-future-I am-really-excited-to-meet-you-you-are-going-to-be-my-new-dad-we-are-going-to-live-with-you-oh-my-god-I-am-so excited-right-now!" Alice said so fast, I was having trouble catching up. The man looked shocked and didn't know what to do.

"Uh hello Alice, Jasper, would you like to come in?" said the man. Before I could answer Alice had bolted into the house, I chuckled and followed her in. "She's always like this." I told the guy, as I walked into the house.

We found Alice sitting in the lounge room. She was jumping up and down with excitement. The guys whole family was there, according to what Alice told me there should be him, bronze haired guy, a bear guy, a blonde girl and a caramel coloured hair woman who looked like a mum. Yep they are all here.

"How about we start off with introductions?" suggested the mum type woman. Alice nodded her head eagerly; I thought it was going to fall off. The bronze haired guy laughed. Freak. He then gave me an evil glare. WTF? Man he needs to take a chill pill. Now he growled, what's his problem? It's like he can read my mind. He suddenly felt a little smug, so he's a mind reader. GET OUT OF MY FREAKEN HEAD! I screamed in my head.

"This is Jasper, my boyfriend, he has the gift to manipulate emotions, I am Alice, I am able to see the future but not everything is set in stone." Alice simply stated. Every one was quiet for a second, taking in what Alice had said. The leader started introducing his coven to us "This is Edward," he pointed to the bronze haired guy, "he can read minds" I knew it! "This is Rosalie and her mate Emmett." He said pointing to the blonde girl and the bear type guy. "This is my wife Esme and I am Carlisle." He introduced himself and the mother type figure.

We carried on talking for the rest of the day, and night. We talked about our pasts and diets etc. Esme showed us our rooms for the time being and we joined the family. Alice and I now have a place to call home.

Our New Family

**...And they lived happily ever after...**

**The End**

**Authors Note:**

**Hello Readers. I have previously put this fluffy story up as individual chapters, but it didn't work out to good for me, because I am a lazy updater. So I took it down and rewrote some of it, and finished writing it. It's not very good, but it's my first ever fanfic I posted, and so it's allowed to be a bit crappy. I had some fun writing different parts in this, I tend to make vampire minds a bit... strange and weird, but it makes it more funnier to read. Also I shall put my desclaimer here, Stephanie Meyer own the characters and stuff. I wrote this all on word and not including the authors note and summary etc, it is 14 pages long with 8,245 words, so it's pretty long. Any criticism is much appreciated because it will make me a better writer and I will be able to learn from my mistakes. I have edited this story to the best of my ability, but if there is anything I have missed please message me, so I can fix it. **


End file.
